


Five Times Stephanie Barnes Cried (and one time Bucky cried too)

by orphan_account



Category: Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), james barnes - Fandom
Genre: Always a girl Steve, Because im a vig fan of fem steve, F/M, Im still a slut for stucky, Yknow canonically fem stwve and tony are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 Where Bucky's wife is the strongest woman he knows, but she's also a giant crybaby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slip-Ups

"Will you marry me?" 

 

The words had tumbled out of James' mouth before he could stop them. He felt a deep burn of regret; not that he had asked Stephanie to marry him, but the way he had. 

He didn't have a ring, and he wasn't on one knee. Hell, even that wasn't good enough for his Steph. But instead, the words had slipped their way out while his head lay on her lap, her fingers messing with his hair in the way she knew made him sleepy. 

He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, opening his mouth to say something (anything, really, to make her forget he'd opened his mouth) but was quickly overcome with the familiarity of her lips on his. 

He lost himself in the soft flavor of the honey from her tea, until he felt the splash of a tear on his cheek, and his blonde haired, blue eyes angel let out a sniffly giggle. 

"Of course I'll marry you, Bucky." 

His breath left him in an instant, and the only thing he could seem to say was that he didn't have a ring for her.

"Shush," She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. And she made him, with those honey-soft lips of hers.


	2. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thank you to the wonderful comments ❤ they inspire me to write more of this ! (I'm awkward forgive me)

Bucky could tell his Stephanie was upset the minute she had woken up enough to remember what day it was. 

The last day before he left for Basic Training. 

"Stephanie," He had started. He reached out to her, and she complied, burying her face in his shoulder the familiar way she always did. It seemed like such a fluid tradition, almost solid, yet it would slip through his fingers the moment he left Brooklyn, the same way her hair slipped through his fingers like silk. 

James' petite wife had the ever-present frown on her face, and he sighed, kissing her forehead. "Steph, doll, please dont be upset. Let's make this a good day. We're going to the future, after all." He attempted to get a grin out of her, with the reminder of the affair run by Howard Stark they were going to see. 

She pressed her face harder into his shoulder, and he could feel her lack of breath through the threadbare nightgown she wore. He mumbled something about breathing, Steph, your asthma is bad enough, are you trying to suffocate yourself?   
He felt the hot wetness of a tear fall onto his shoulder. 

"I'll be back for you, Steph." He muttered, kissing her hair. "After all, I'm with you 'til the end of the line."


	3. I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause of my death: these two

His mind was numb.

All he could do was repeat his name, his number, like a mantra that kept him tied to who and where he was. He heard the door open, but he kept on, the mumble of numbers filling the otherwise silent lab. 

He’d never seen this doctor. She was tall and blonde and then all of a sudden he realized this wasn’t a doctor at all, she was wearing his team’s colors loud and proud, and attractively. She snapped the restraints, pulling him up into a sitting position and then a standing one. 

“Bucky, It’s me. It’s Steph.” The pretty blonde said. 

Now that he took the time to actually look, he could see the similarities. “Steph.” His (significantly different, but he would recognize that voice anywhere) wife grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. he felt her tears hit his face and before he could gather himself enough to kiss her back properly she pulled away, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“I thought you were dead.” She muttered.

James Barnes looked at his girl, the one he was supposed to be coming back for, and the one who just saved his ass. 

“I thought you were smaller.”


End file.
